Pouring a liquid from a conventional bottle, such as a glass or plastic bottle with a neck and round mouth, can result in drips running down the side of the bottle when the bottle is returned to an upright position. The liquid also typically pours from such a mouth in a somewhat unpredictable manner that can lead to spills. Fewer drips and spills occur if the bottle is provided with a spout.
A conventional screw top lid is usually incompatible with a spout. An after-market spout may be used to aid in pouring accuracy once the lid is removed. Spouts for wine or liquor bottles typically push-fit into the mouth of the bottle and need to be removed before the lid or a cork is replaced on the bottle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,026,994 and 6,976,610 describe spring-loaded spouts that may be incorporated into a bottle design. The spring-loaded spout is designed to pop-up to an extended position to facilitate pouring.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.